Whispers in the Dark
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: What happens in the dark, stays in the dark... Undertaker/Kane slash


**Whispers in the Dark**

"You sure this is gonna be okay?"

"Kane said it was."

"And, what, we're just supposed to rely on what Kane says?"

"Do you want to question him? Be my guest. Just let us know what type of flowers you'd like at your funeral."

**Silence.**

"I just don't see why we have to do this."

"Chris, where are you?"

"Umm… To your left, I think."

"Okay."

"Why do you…"

**Smack!**

"Ow! Dammit, Matt! That was _me_!"

"Oh… Sorry, Jeff… Chris said…"

"I lied."

"When these lights come back on, Jericho, your ass is mine."

"I'm ready whenever you are, Mattie."

"As… _enlightening_ as The Rock finds this to be, The Rock says you two should shut the hell up."

"What are _you_ doing here, anyway? Don't tell me The Rock got strong-armed by the Big Red Machine."

"The Rock was promised cake."

"Did you bring a present?"

"I _am_ the present, jabroni."

"You didn't say 'The Rock says'."

"Jericho, where are you?"

"Get in line. I get first crack."

"You people leave my crack outta this."

"Must I be the lone voice of reason in this room?"

"Lita, you're the only _woman_ in the room."

"I know… Which is why that had better be Matt's hand on my ass!"

"Jericho!"

"That's not me! I'm not about to give away my location, but that is totally not me."

"What was that?"

"Whoever smelt it, dealt it."

"Now I _know_ I'm the only sane person here."

"It sounded like a tab being popped."

"There are beverages and we are thirsty."

"Bradshaw?"

"Check."

"Farrooq?"

"Present."

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"There are beverages and we are thirsty."

"Quiet, all of you. I think I hear footsteps."

"Shit! I forgot the signal!"

"There isn't a signal."

"How can there _not_ be a signal? What kind of dip-shit production is this?"

"I'm shoving cake up your nose if you say one more word, Chris!"

"What about 'surprise'?"

"Jericho!"

"Door's opening!"

**Silence.**

"_SURPRISE!_"

~*~*~

"I still can't believe you managed that."

"Were you expecting it?"

"No."

"That's why I did it."

"How'd you get them all to show up?"

"I can be very persuasive."

"I'll bet… Did you threaten to set them on fire?"

"I'm not all about the fire, you know. I have other methods."

"You have no idea how interested I am in your methods."

"I do, actually. It's pressed against my hip."

"I can go back to my bed, if you want."

"It's your birthday, Mark. Besides, it's nice waking up beside you."

"Keep it up and I'll get a fat head."

"Oh… There are _so_ many wonderful things I could do with that!"

"What can you do with _this_?"

**Rustle of cloth.**

"How's this?"

"That… That's beautiful."

"This works for you, huh?"

"You never fail to impress me."

"You know… I still need to give you your birthday whacks."

"In your dreams, Sparky."

"Brave statement considering I've got your manhood in my hands.

"I trust you."

**Silence.**

"Excuse me?"

"I said that I trust you."

"I'm sorry… I think I've gone deaf."

"You're gonna go blind after I gouge your eyes out."

"That's more like it. For a moment, I was worried you were going soft on me."

"I don't believe… I cannot believe you just said that!"

"For the record, I love how not soft you are right now."

**Rustle of cloth. Scrape of wood on wood.**

"Oh, God…"

"How's that?"

"How can you… Do you play the piano or something? How can your finger _move_ like that?"

"It's a gift. From me to you. Want me to keep going?"

"Yes, please… How many fingers do you –"

"Two. Want another one?"

"Yeah…"

**Sharp intake of breath.**

"_Oh, God!_"

"That's not my name, but I'll take it."

"I'll call you whatever you want as long as you _don't stop_!"

"Don't worry… I've got you…"

"I'm ready now."

"Not yet… Just a little bit more…"

"Now, Mark… I want you _now_."

"I don't want to hurt you, Kane."

"You won't… Please…"

**Deep groan.**

"Kane…"

"Keep going…"

"You're so tight… I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not… I want to feel you… Be filled by you…"

"Let me go slow."

"I don't want it slow… I want you to take me."

"Anything for you, baby."

**Low moan.**

"Oh, _fuck_…"

"Like that?"

"God, Mark… You're so fucking _thick_… The way you stretch me… fill me…"

"Just hold onto me. Don't let go."

"I'm not… I can't…"

"Can you feel me, Kane?"

"Yes…"

"Feel how deep I am?"

"Yes, Mark… Don't stop…"

"Never… Never ending… You and me… I will _never_ let you go again."

"So deep inside me…"

"Part of you."

"Yes… I want more… Give me more…"

"Is this what you want? This what you need, beautiful?"

"All the time… Give it to me, Mark… Make me yours…"

"Mine… No one else…"

"No one…"

"Never leave me."

"Never…"

"Always with me…"

"Yes… Always… Mark, _please_…"

"Come with me, Kane… Just let it happen… Let me hear you come…"

"_Oh, God… Mark…_"

"I'm right there with you, Kane… Hold me tight, baby…"

"_Mark… I love… I love you…_"

"Can't hold back… _Kane!_"

**Deep groans… Low moans… Panting breaths… Sighs…**

"Don't pull out yet."

"You are unbelievable."

"Even after you've come, I love to have you inside me. Is that strange?"

"You really want me to list all the strange things about you?"

"Even if you did, I bet it would be shorter than the list about you."

"One word, Kane: Pocky."

"You like it, too!"

"Yeah, but I don't _horde_ it. And don't even get me started on Nutella."

"You gonna fault me for having a chocolate fixation? Even when it's to your benefit?"

"Oh… You mean that time…"

"Yeah. When I spread it on you and then licked it off."

"That was a good day… A damn good day…"

"And think. It could've been worse. You could've gotten a snoutful of cake like Chris Jericho."

**END**


End file.
